Keinginan yang Bergema
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: Bintang jatuh menyimpan semua kebohongan—mereka hanya akan mendengar keinginanmu, lalu menghilang begitu saja. # ScreamShipping – Yami Bakura x Shizuka. For my beloved Loli, —Shana Mato.


**Summary**: Bintang jatuh menyimpan semua kebohongan—mereka hanya akan mendengar keinginanmu, lalu menghilang begitu saja. # ScreamShipping – Yami Bakura x Shizuka.

**Warnings**: Ada beberapa scene yang saya tambahkan sedikit—yang tidak benar-benar terjadi. OOC, Angst dan sedikit abstrak. _Fluff_—mungkin?

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milik Kazuki Takahashi—yang saya kagumi karena sudah menciptakan Yami Bakura dalam dunia Anime. Demikian pula lagu Planetes—Egoist, dengan nada yang lembut sehingga menimbulkan imajinasi saya untuk menulis Fic ini.

* * *

.

Keinginan yang bergema

**©Me**

.

* * *

#

**For my beloved Loli**, —Shana Mato

#

* * *

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang selalu dilihatnya.

—Gelap, hitam. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menghalanginya untuk melihat dunia luar. Ia seperti hidup dalam kegelapan.

—Kebutaan.

Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menghela nafasnya jika ia mengingat kata itu. Kalimat itu —Penyakit itu, —Penyakit yang membuat kakaknya harus melakukan berbagai hal untuk membiayai pengobatannya agar ia bisa melihat kembali.

—Sungguh, sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara jeritan kakaknya saat melakukan berbagai duel berbahaya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang—untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Apakah bisa melihat kembali adalah keinginannya?

Apakah hal itu benar-benar keinginannya?

Shizuka Kawaii menyentuh selimut yang ia pakai selama ini—Seakan bertanya, apa warna selimut ini? Apakah benda itu tidak kepanasan karena sudah telalu lama menemaninya selama ini? —

Hal yang bodoh. Abstrak. Dan terlalu berimajinasi.

Tapi—ia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan semua itu. Berbicara pada benda mati seolah mereka adalah teman-temannya. Ia tahu—Kadang teman-teman kakaknya, seperti Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, dan Ryou, menjenguknya jika mereka mempunyai waktu luang. Tapi itu hanya sebentar—begitu singkat. Membuat Shizuka kesepian.

—Ternyata. Bisa melihat kembali bukanlah keinginan terbesarnya.

Ia, Shizuka Kawaii—

—Hanya ingin mempunyai seseorang untuk tempatnya bersandar.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam pekat dan dinginnya malam, Shizuka menarik selimutnya dan menghela nafas sembari merasakan aroma malam. Angin sejuk seakan mengajak—atau merayunya agar ia terlelap. Namun, belum sempat ia membaringkan tubuhnya, saat ia ingin mengambil minumannya—

—Ia seperti merasakan hal yang aneh.

Bukan—bukan, ia bukannya merasakan, tapi ia _benar-benar_ merasakan menyentuh sebuah benda yang aneh. Ia merabanya perlahan, bergumam sedikit untuk membantunya berfikir. Kini terlintas di benaknya—sebuah kalung. Kalung yang cukup besar dan memiliki bentuk segitiga di dalam lingkaran kalung itu.

Tangannya menelusuri lebih jauh, dan —

Ia hampir menjerit ketika ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jari telunjuknya, dan ia pun merasakan ada darah yang keluar mengaliri kulit pucatnya. Gadis itu menarik jemarinya kembali dan menggigit bibir.

Diambilnya sapu tangan pemberian Anzu yang berada di samping ranjangnya—tentu. I aselalu menaruhnya disitu agar ia tidak lupa. Ia kemudian membersihkan noda darah tersebut dan mengikat kain itu ke jemarinya agar pendarahannya berhenti.

'_Untung hanya jari telunjuk'_, batinnya dalam hati, _'Jika Onii-chan melihatku tanganku terluka, maka itu akan lebih buruk lagi.'_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi—bahkan hampir menggerogoti otaknya itu, gadis itu kembali menyentuh dan meraba kalung aneh itu dengan hati-hati. Namun, ketika ia sedikit oleng, kalung itu pun tergeser dan terjatuh ke bawah lantai, menimbulkan suara cukup keras seperti sebuah kaca yang pecah.

Shizuka sempat ingin berteriak namun ia segera mendekap mulutnya. Ia hanya tidak mau pasien di kamar lain terganggu oleh perbuatannya.

Dan—Tunggu.

Suara kalung itu…

Shizuka menahan nafasnya.

—Bukankah itu milik Bakura Ryou, salah satu teman kakaknya?

"Hm, oh—manusia begitu bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. _Yadonoushi_ berfikir bahwa aku akan pergi hanya karena dia meninggalkan kalungnya di tempat ini dan—Hmm?"

Shizuka memekik kaget ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar sedikit serak dan berbahaya itu. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa suaranya mirip sekali dengan Ryou Bakura? Tapi dia bukan Ryou! Bukan! Ia tahu itu!

"Wah, wah, lihat apa yang kudapatkan disini. Seorang gadis kecil."Bulu kuduk Shizuka meremang mendengar suaranya yang bahkan ia bisa pastikan bahwa lelaki itu berbicara sambil menyeringai kepadanya.

"Si-Siapa.. kau..?"Shizuka bertanya dalam ketakutan. Kenapa ada lelaki yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Sepengetahuan gadis itu, kamarnya selalu terkunci rapat dan hanya ia yang memegang kuncinya. Mustahil. Jangan-jangan—

"Ah."Yami Bakura tersenyum sinis ketika ia berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan jemari pucatnya, "Jika aku tidak salah, kau adalah Kawaii Shizuka—adik kecil dari si brengsek Jounochi Katsuya."

Shizuka hanya terdiam ketakutan. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat pria itu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran pria itu—tidak. Lelaki itu bukan manusia! Lelaki itu muncul ketika ia menjatuhkan kalung Ryou!

"Takut?"Yami Bakura tergelak, "Kau tidak bisa melihatku, tapi kau.. tetap ketakutan?"

Shizuka menepis tangan Bakura namun sia-sia, tangannya menembus begitu saja. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tangan Bakura bisa menyentuhnya tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa?

"K-Kau… siapa?"

Yami Bakura melepas tangannya dan duduk di samping Shizuka, "Aku?"

"_H-Hai_…"

"Hmmm…. Kau bisa memanggilku Bakura."Serunya menyeringai, "Tapi aku bukan Ryou, ingat itu."

Shizuka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya seakan menegang.

Melihatnya yang terdiam, Bakura mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia tertawa sebentar, membuat Shizuka bingung.

Shizuka memekik keras ketika pipi pucatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tajam yang mulai menusuk pipinya. Ia menahan nafas, —Kalung itu…

"Ne, _onna_."Nafas Bakura mulai terasa di telinga Shizuka, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi kedua matamu..?"

.

.

.

* * *

"—AH!"

Shizuka meringis kecil ketika ia merasakan sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam kedua matanya, membuatnya sedikit si—

Tunggu. Apa tadi? Kedua matanya..?

Ti-Tidak mungkin!

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Shizuka terbelalak bukan main, ia bisa melihat laki-laki yang semalam telah mengunjunginya. Bakura menyeringai melihat kebingungannya. Shizuka memutar matanya ke arah lehernya, terdapat sebuah kalung yang menggantung disana.

"Bakura-kun.. ini.."Shizuka melihat ke sekeliling, "Tunggu.. aku.. bisa.. melihat..? Aku bisa melihat?!"

"Hn."Bakura melipat tangannya.

"Tapi—kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku melihat? Apakah kau salah satu dewa yang jatuh ke bumi atau—"

"Dewa? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa."Bakura mendengus, "Aku hanyalah kegelapan. Aku ini imortal."

"Tapi—sungguh.. aku… berterima kasih padamu… Terima kasih sudah meno—"

"Apa? Menolong?"Bakura tertawa keras, "Aku ini hanya mempergunakanmu agar menjadi pemilikku yang baru."Tawanya kini berubah menjadi sebuah dengusan, "—Dan, aku tidak memberi belah kasihan. Kau tahu, sangat mudah bagiku jika aku ingin membutakanmu kembali."Seringainya bertambah lebar, membuat Shizuka sedikit ketakutan.

"Begitukah..?"Shizuka hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah mengerti maksud Bakura soal kalung itu karena ia sudah sering mendengar cerita kakaknya tentang Yugi Mutou yang memiliki roh yang tinggal bersamanya, "Tapi tetap saja.. terima kasih, Bakura-kun."

Bakura hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Ya."Shizuka mengangguk dalam jawaban, "Dokter masih menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini meskipun kakak dan dokter terkejut karena aku bisa melihat kembali."

"Tidak berguna."

"Eh?"

"Aku salah memilih."Bakura menggertakkan giginya, "Kukira setelah ini kau akan keluar sehingga aku bisa memata-matai _Pharaoh_ secara detail."

"_Pharaoh_..? Siapa itu..?"

"Lupakan."Bakura menutup matanya, "Setidaknya aku punya tempat untuk hidup."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bakura-kun, umurmu berapa sih?"Tanya Shizuka iseng 3 hari selanjutnya.

Bakura memutar matanya dan menatap Shizuka dingin, "Apakah itu urusanmu?"

"Bakura-kun! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Berisik!"Bakura mencengkram lehernya, "Benar-benar gadis tidak berguna!"

Shizuka tercekat, ia semakin tidak bisa bernafas. Paru-parunya seakan berhenti bekerja.

"Kh.. akh.."Shizuka mulai menangis, "Ba-bakura-kun.. _Yamete kuda_.._sai_.."

_HAH!_

Bakura dengan cepat melepaskan cengkramannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membunuh tempat untuk hidup dirinya sendiri!

Shizuka terbatuk-batuk dan Bakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang…"

.

.

.

* * *

Bakura menatap langit malam. —Disana, ia duduk tepat di samping ranjang gadis itu.

Shizuka tersenyum simpul, "Bakura-kun suka melihat bintang ya..?"

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus keras.

"—Bakura-kun..?"

"Hmm…"Ia bergumam pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa Bakura-kun ingin terus hidup?"

Bakura terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat terganggu karena Shizuka selalu mengajaknya berbicara, namun sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Karena aku ingin membalas dendam keluargaku."Ia menghela nafas, "—Hanya itu saja."

"K-Kalau boleh tahu.. apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu..?"

"Mereka mati."Bakura menjawabnya singkat, "Karena _Pharaoh_—maksudku, Yami Yugi."

Shizuka terdiam. Ia tidak ingin membalasnya lebih lanjut, takut untuk melukai hati Bakura.

"Kalau kau?"

"E-Eh.."Shizuka memainkan jarinya, "Aku.. hanya ingin.. menjadi gadis yang berguna untuk semua orang—maksudku, satu orangpun sudah cukup."

"Hun, benar-benar alasan bodoh."Bakura tertawa mengejek, "Benar-benar seorang mortal.."

Shizuka ikut tertawa, "Bodoh kan? Tapi, hal itu benar-benar—sangat kuinginkan.."

Bakura memandang ke arah mata gadis itu, —benar-benar _pure_. Tidak ada kebohongan sepersen pun yang terlintas di bola mata kacanya.

—Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang begitu jujur?

Tidak seperti dirinya, ia hanyalah seorang roh yang sudah mati, berumur 3000 tahun yang bersemayam dalam _Millenium Ring_. Kehidupannya tidak pernah ada _scene_ yang menyenangkan. Keluarganya yang mati, dirinya yang menjadi seorang raja pencuri, semuanya…

Semuanya..

Tidak ada yang spesial.

"Oh lihat!"Bakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan memutar bola matanya sesuai arah jari telunjuk Shizuka, "Bintang jatuh!"

"Cepat Bakura-kun!"Shizuka berteriak, "Ucapkan permohonanmu dan—yaah! Kau terlambat!"

"Apaan sih kau?!"Bakura memandangnya gusar.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar kepercayaan pada bintang jatuh?! Jika ada bintang jatuh dan kau menyebutkan permohonanmu, maka bintang itu akan mengabulkannya!"

'_Oh Ra'_, Bakura meringis dalam hatinya, _'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.'_

"Bagaimana denganmu?"Bakura bertanya santai.

Shizuka tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja aku sudah menyebutkan permintaanku!"

"Hmmm.. Apa itu?"Sahut Bakura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku ingin.. agar.. Bakura-kun bisa bahagia! Untuk.. selamanya!"

Bakura menganga.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bakura-kun! Coba lihat ini!"

Bakura yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela kini berbalik melihat ke arah Shizuka yang sedang menggambar.

"Lihat ini! Aku menggambarmu! Aku menggambarmu yang sedang tersenyum!"Shizuka lalu menunjuk ke arah Bakura, "Coba dong tersenyum! Masa kau kalah dengan gambar di kertas sih!"

"Apa pedulimu?"Bakura membalasnya dingin, "Mau aku tersenyum atau tidak, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Ada dong!"Shizuka tertawa cekikikan, "Kalau seseorang tersenyum, maka orang lain yang melihatnya akan bahagia!"

Bakura menaikkan alisnya, tetap menggeleng.

"Bakura-kun~! _Chii-zuu_~!"Bakura tersentak ketika Shizuka menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya berada sangat dekat dengan gadis itu, dan memotretnya dengan kamera.

"O-Oi!"Bakura segera merebut kamera Shizuka, "Sini, kemarikan!"

"Tidak bisa~!"Shizuka menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kemarikan atau kau kukirim ke _Shadow Realm_!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Bakura-kun…"

Bakura hanya bisa duduk dan menatap gadis yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Bibirnya memucat, "Bakura-kun.."Ia memanggilnya lirih.

"Ssh.."Bakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Shizuka, "Jangan bicara."

"Ke.. napa?"

"Karena kau bisa semakin sakit, dasar bodoh."

"Bukan.. maksudku.. kenapa Bakura-kun mengkhawatirkanku..?"

Bakura diam bergeming.

"Aku sendiripun tidak tahu."

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuka menatap nanar ke samping ranjangnya. Bakura tidak ada. Sungguh, lelaki itu tidak ada saat ia membuka matanya.

"Sudah jam malam.."Shizuka menggigit bibirnya, "Bakura-kun kemana ya..?"

Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak.

Tunggu. Tunggu.

Bakura bisa pergi begitu saja? —Tunggu, tapi. Kenapa?

Jika ia bisa pergi bebas kemana-mana, tanpa membawa kalungnya—

Untuk apa ia selama ini terus bersama dirinya? —Kenapa seorang immortal—roh kegelapan seperti Yami Bakura terus menjenguknya setiap hari?

—Alasannya hanya satu—

—Ia, Yami Bakura, hanya ingin berada di sisi gadis itu.

Air mata perlahan berlinang turun dari pelupuk mata Shizuka.

"Sudah merindukan aku sampai segitunya, eh?"Bakura menyeringai ketika ia muncul begitu saja di depan Shizuka.

"Ba-Bakura-kun—! Tubuhmu… "

"Hmm.. Bukan—bukan, ini bukan tubuhku. Ini tubuh Yadonoushi—"

Shizuka menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya ke topik awal.

"Bakura-kun.. Kau kemana saja..?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah."Shizuka menghela nafas, "Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Menculikmu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

Begitu banyak bintang.

—Bintang.

Beratus-ratus bintang seperti memancarkan sinar mereka sehingga terpantul ke arah mata Shizuka.

—Benar-benar indah.

"Bakura-kun…"Shizuka bergumam tipis, "Apa tidak berat menggendong-ku seperti ini..?"

"Tentu saja berat, dasar bodoh."Sahut Bakura geram. Ia memang memangku Shizuka dan menaruhnya dipunggungnya karena gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk berjalan.

"—Bakura-kun baik ya."Shizuka tersenyum, "Padahal kata Onii-chan dan lainnya, Bakura-kun adalah seorang lelaki yang jahat.."

Bakura tidak menjawab.

"… Tapi ternyata tidak. Bakura-kun sangat baik.. sa.. ngat.. baik.. padaku.. Tapi.. kenapa?"

Bakura memandang langit.

"—Setidaknya, sebelum aku mati—aku—ingin, maksudku.. "Bakura berdeham, "—Sepertinya, aku punya keinginan yang sama denganmu."

"Keinginan apa? Keinginanku hanya ingin Bakura-kun dan lainnya bahagia.."

"—Bukan. Bukan! Bukan yang itu bodoh!"Bakura menghardiknya kesal, "Permohonan pertamamu.."

Shizuka berfikir sebentar.

"O-Oh.. maksudmu.. yang aku ingin diriku ini berguna—setidaknya untuk satu orang saja..?"

"Hmmm…"

"Tapi kenapa memilihku..?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan.

"Karena aku… memiliki pera—"

"Kh…"Bakura tersentak ketika merasa tangan Shizuka mulai turun dan hampir terlepas.

"—Shizuka!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ba.. kura.. kun.. sebentar.. lagi.. aku.. akan… pergi.. untuk.. sela.. manya.."

"Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan itu!"Bakura membalasnya marah, "Kau masih punya harapan! Jangan menyerah, sialan!"

Shizuka menarik nafas berat, "Bakura.. kun.. lihat.."Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Eh?"Bakura berbalik ke arah jendela.

"Bintang jatuh.. sebutkan… permohonanmu.."

"—Kh!"Bakura menggigit bibirnya, "Aku.."

"_Aku hanya ingin kau bisa terus berada di sampingku."_

Keheningan melanda.

"… Terima.. kasih.."

—Dan malam itulah, terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyuman yang paling indah dari Shizuka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ryou."

Bakura menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah kematian Shizuka, semua orang sangat sedih—Terutama Jounochi.

"—Ryou!"

"Aku bukan Yadonoushi, brengsek!"Jounochi tersentak ketika yang terpantul dari mata cokelatnya bukanlah sebuah tatapan lembut—melainkan tatapan begitu gelap, suram, penuh kemarahan. —Ia bukan Ryou. Ia.. Yami Bakura.

"—Ba-Bakura..! Jadi.. kau.. yang selama ini.. Shizuka ceritakan?! Bukan Ryou?!"

"APA MASALAHMU?!"

"—Ma-maaf."Jounochi menggertakkan giginya, "Aku.. hanya.. tidak.. percaya."

"Bakura."Yami Yugi menampakkan wajahnya, "… Aku.. tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Shizuka.."

"Diam Pharaoh! Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kesini?!"

"Ini."

Bakura melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah buku Diary berwarna pink.

"… Shizuka.. menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu dan kau harus membacanya.."

.

.

.

* * *

Bakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa rumah Ryou—mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Ia lalu mengambil buku itu dan perlahan membuka lembar satu persatu…

Setengah lembar.. terakhirnya.. semuanya—

—Semua berisi tentang dirinya dan Shizuka.

"… _Bakura-kun. Dia memang menakutkan, sangat menakutkan dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang hantu. Kulitnya bahkan lebih pucat dariku_—_Yah, namanya juga roh. Dia orangnya sangat sensitiv loh! Sekali saja aku berbicara sedikit, ia akan menghardikku keras! Aku agak kesal juga sih! Dia memang menyebalkan! Padahal aku hanya bertanya darimana asalnya, dia langsung menarik kerahku! Hiih! Seram!_ —"

Bakura mengangkat alisnya. Namun tidak terkejut. Ia memang sudah terbiasa disangka menjadi hantu.

"—_Eeeh! Tapi setiap hari ia selalu melihat bintang, kenapa ya? Lalu aku sempat kaget loh! Ia bercerita bahwa keluarganya sudah dibantai oleh Yugi-san! Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi melihat sorot matanya_—

_Sorot matanya.._

_Penuh dengan kesedihan, dendam, kelam, dan.. kemarahan._

_Jika ia sudah mulai seperti itu, aku pasti akan diam saja. Aku takut apabila perkataanku selanjutnya akan menyakitinya."_

"Begitukah..?"Bakura tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku.. terlihat sedih..?"

"—_Aku lama-lama terbiasa dengan sikap Bakura-kun! Dia itu hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik! Aku tahu, dia hanya kesepian. Karena itulah, aku selalu berusaha untuk berteman dengannya. Oh iya_—_Coba bayangkan! Hari ini aku dapat fotonya Bakura-kun loh! Kalau aku melihat fotonya dengan saksama saat ia sedang tidur, dia terlihat.. manis.."_

Bakura tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

"—_Dan hari ini! Bakura-kun benar-benar membuatku geram! Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku! Uuh! Dia membuatku menunggu lamaaaaa sekali! Tapi, coba tebak_—_! Bakura-kun bersusah payah menggendongku dan membawaku keluar diam-diam! Ia membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan ratusan bintang! Dan kau tahu.. Apa keinginanku?"_

Jantung Bakura mulai berdetak cepat, —entah kenapa.

"—_Saat ada bintang jatuh, aku berdoa dalam hati. Aku ingin semua orang bahagia, terutama Onii-chan dan Bakura-kun. Aku sesungguhnya tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Bakura-kun. Bakura-kun selalu sendiri kan? Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong. Bakura-kun adalah sahabat _—_mungkin bukan. Karena aku menyukainya. Lebih. Lebih dari sahabat. Aku mencintainya. Dia sangat baik, peduli denganku._

_Tapi kenapa..? Kenapa tuhan tidak mengabulkan permohonanku? Kau sudah mengirimkan bintang jatuh sebagai perantara pendengar doa-ku bukan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau biarkan aku tersiksa dalam penyakit ini? Terserah kau mau menyihirku menjadi apa, _—_tapi jangan biarkan aku mati. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Bakura-kun. Dia yang selalu menemaniku… Dia.._

_Dia.._

_Tuhan. Jika boleh, aku ingin merasa egois sekali saja. Aku ingin hidup, hidup bahagia dengan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin mengecawakan Bakura-kun. Tuhan.. _

_Tuhan.._

_Aku tahu kau takkan mengabulkannya, tapi.. terima kasih sudah memberikanku seseorang untuk tempatku bersandar selama aku hidup…_

_Aku sangat bersyukur kau menciptakan seorang manusia seperti Bakura-kun.._

_Dan untuk Bakura-kun.._

_Jika aku mati.. tolong jangan salahkan para bintang. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika tuhan mengambilku, mungkin ada suatu alasan dibaliknya. _

_Bakura-kun, kau laki-laki yang sangat, sangat, sangat baik, sangat kusayangi sama seperti aku menyayangi kakakku_—_Tapi bukan sebagai kakak._

_Bakura-kun, aku minta maaf._

—_Shizuka Kawaii."_

"Shizu.. ka.."Bakura menggertakkan giginya, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, "Dasar bodoh.."

"Kau bodoh.. kau bodoh Shizuka.. Kau percaya dengan semua bintang? Persetan dengan semua bintang! Mereka hanya iblis! Iblis yang bahkan melebihi diriku ini!"

Bakura jatuh terduduk,

"Mereka semua hanya mendengar doa-mu, menyeringai ketika doa itu tidak terkabulkan.. Mereka hanya.. pembohong.."

—Dan pertama kalinya, seorang Yami Bakura menyesali kematian seseorang.

* * *

**Fin**

Finally done! Thanks buat **Shana Mato** yang udah nge-request cerita **ScreamShipping** ini! —membuat saya menjadi tertantang untuk membuatnya. _Well_, seorang Yami Bakura yang dijadikan sebagai seseorang yang care terhadap orang lain memang sulit! Saya biasanya membuat Fic Yami Bakura (Meskipun gak pernah di Publish) dengan sikap Psikopatnya, dengan pairing Amane Bakura. Hahah, tapi inilah jadinya. Maaf kalau terlalu OOC, ada Typho dan lainnya.

The last, please leave your review, Minna!


End file.
